


I, David

by Athena_Yule



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android! David, Angst, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Gwen and Max are siblings, Max is about 12-13, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Slowburn Gwenvid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Yule/pseuds/Athena_Yule
Summary: "Hey, Gwen?""Yeah David?""What am I?"Gwen looked up from her notebook. David seemed uncomfortable asking that, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and looking out of her bedroom window. Then again, seeing as robots and androids weren't typically capable of experiencing curiosity, Gwen supposed that it was reasonable."That's... A difficult question, David."





	I, David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write the trio, so I'm focusing on the Gwen & David part of this story for the most part (apart from this chapter, of course). Nikki and Neil aren't in this much guys, sorry!
> 
> Also, why yes I based this fic off of I, Robot, how could you tell?

Max's parents weren't around often. He knew that it counted as neglect, he knew they didn't really care about him. He knew that his mom pretty much married his dad for his money, and Max knew that his birth wasn't on purpose.He said that he hated them, Max often said he didn't care _( ~~He was lying~~ ), _and while Max understood it, and while he got along with his older sister well enough, and while he had his two best friends, Nikki and Neil, he still felt like their was something he was missing. So he lashed out. Of course he lashed out, it was only natural for a child, and he wasn't very tolerant to begin with. 

 

Sometimes, he wondered if he was being selfish.

 

His parents got tired of this, of course they did. Being constantly reminded of the child that they didn't want wasn't what they had in mind. So, they tried to find ways to distract him. But despite whatever they did, it never seemed to work. The toys and games only served as distraction for the rest of the evening at best, and at worst Max would invite his other friends, including a loud, girl who they simply couldn't stand for more than one reason. Plus, there was the fact of Max constantly complaining about the games he has, or had 'already played at his friend's house'. They had tried hiring a caretaker; someone who could both clean the house and babysit. They had tried to search for one that fit both requirements, but they either wouldn't do both, or quit due to Max. Even their older daughter Gwen, a twenty two year old who should know better, would do that on occasion. 

 

The answer to their problems was given to them, or rather, Max's father, in passing. It was nothing major, but as the man was just about to leave the finance office he worked at, he overheard something his coworkers said to each other.

"So what kind of model do you have?"

"Oh, it's nothing special, it's the model from about four years ago. I should have upgraded, but my wife's attached to it. Besides, they're way too expensive for me to upgrade them that often."

 

A robot: That was it! Of course, why didn't he think of it before? All care and housekeeping protocols would be pre-implemented, it wouldn't cause a mess, and he didn't even have to pay the thing for what it would do! Max's father, Samuel Greenwood, nodded to himself, and made his way towards his car. When he got back home, he had a small discussion with his wife, and they both agreed that it was for the best. They had drove down to the Robot workshop the very next day to buy one. 

 

"That one looks virtually broken already-"

"Too expensive, that one's like half of my-"

"This one has skin, and it just looks way too-"

 

It took a lot of searching to find the one they wanted, but they finally had one. It was cheaper than the others, being second-hand, but it was by far the best choice: A robot from only two years ago. _'LiPeak HR: D4 Android',_ the label read. The model was fairly appealing, too. The thing wasn't wearing clothes, but then again, it clearly didn't need any. It was as good as they were going to get, so they ordered it. Now, all they had left to do was wait until one arrived.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, Gwen?!"

"Yeah, Max?"

"What the fuck is this giant box?!"

"What?

 

Max circled the six foot tall box a few times, curiously. This wasn't normal: Neither of his parents ever got packages as big as this before, and if they did, then Max usually knew what the hell it was. But this? Mystery. Gwen finally got down the stairs, and turned to stare at the box as well. She read the notice on the side, that read  _WARNING:_ _FRAGILE_   in big letters. Then she noticed an envelope taped to the side of the box, addressed to the both of them. She picked it up, brushing away Max's attempts to grab the thing itself. She ripped it open, and unfolded it. At least she had the decency to read the letter out loud.

 

" _To G_ _wen and and Max: The object in this box is here to help you. It will be our new housekeeper, and it will act as Max's caretaker while your mother and I are away, as well as helping you with whatever you need. The object inside it a robot, so take care in opening the box. The instruction manual will be at the robot's feet. - Your Father."_

 

Holy shit, a robot, really? Gwen and Max looked to each other, and then nodded, setting out to activate the android. It took a while, and copious amounts of rereading the manual, but Gwen and Max had found all of their work was over when Gwen had hit a button hidden under the android's scalp that was meant to activate it, when the thing started to hum. Max felt the thing's body slowly warm up, and the little valves at the side of the robot's shins began to flap. It's fingers twitched, and then it opened its eyes, which were a bright green. It's posture was rigid, and it's hands were kept tucked at its sides, despite how they still twitched slightly, most likely to test movement. It slowly moved its neck around, observing its surroundings. Gwen glanced back at the manual, and cleared her throat.

 

"Umm, Identify yourself."

_"I am a LiPeak brand android, Model HR D-4."_

 

Okay, at least its voice didn't sound all weird and metallic. It was actually kinda soft, now that Max thought about it. Gwen continued listing out the introduction protocol.

"Okay then, State your purpose."

_"I am designed to serve humans: I am capable of cooking meals, cleaning rooms and appliances, I may garden, take care of any children, disabled, or elderly, assist in schoolwork, carry heavy objects, operate heavy machinery, and I will assist in my owner's self gratification however I can, if it is requested of me."_

 

Max cringed, and Gwen looked uncomfortable, but she pressed on.

"State the three laws of robotics."

_"One: I am never to harm a human, or allow a human to come to harm through my inaction. Two: I must obey any order given to me by a human, so long as it does not conflict with the first law. Three: I must protect myself, so long as this does not conflict with law one and two."_

"...Okay, it says here that you are going to ask me some questions now? I've asked all that it told me to ask."

_"Indeed. Question one: What will be your designated title?"_

"What is that, anyways? What's my title, not what is a title, I mean."

_"An owner would typically be referred to as Master, Mistress, or Owner by default, based on their requests. Other default options include Sir, Madam, Ma'am, Lady, etc. I also have a variety of nicknames for those who are planning on using me as a substitute for a romantic or sexual partner, such as Love, Honey, Babe-"_

"No! I- I mean, no, none of those. My name is Gwen."

_"Confirm change: Would you like your designated name to be 'Gwen'?"_

"Yeah."

_"Accepted."_

The robot turned it head slightly, and glanced down at Max. One of the robot's fingers twitched, and it cocked its head to the side, but didn't talk to him. Max felt slightly miffed at that. He knew that Gwen was the first person that the robot saw, but that didn't mean that Max should get ignored! He already had enough of that from his parents. 

 _"Second question, Gwen. Will you be changing my designated name?_  
  
"Designated...?"

_"My previous owner had given me the name 'David'. If desired, this can be changed at any time."_

"No, uh, David's fine."

 

 _"David."_ The robot repeated, before nodding. _"Thank you. Final question: What will be my first task?"_

"Uhh... Max?"

 

Gwen had turned to him. Great. Max thought about it for a second. There were a lot of things that needed to be cleaned in the house, starting with:

"I have a fuck ton of laundry in my room upstairs. Go clean that."

"..."

"What? Oh, right, you literally just got here like five minutes ago. Come with me."

_"Thank you Master."_

"Oh don't call me that! I'm not like, fifty fucking years old or something. My name is Max."

_"Confirm change: Would you-"_

"Yes!"

_"Understood, Max."_

"Thank fucking god."

_"By my protocol, I am supposed to reprehend any children or adolescents on any foul language."_

"Screw that!"

 

Christ, that thing was only with him for less than five minutes and Max was already starting to hate the thing. He hoped to god that thing was going to be thrown out soon. Or at least, after the thing finished cleaning his room.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey Max!"

 

Max glanced up from the textbook he was pouring over. He sighed and slammed the thing shut. There wasn't any way that he would get his studies done with the person in front of him.

 

"Hey Nik."

"Soooo... How are things back at home?"

"Well, my parents are the same as ever: Dad's gone on a business trip, mom's out flying, Gwen's freaking out over one of her like, fifty seven majors- and oh right, I almost forgot! My parents are so tired of me that they bought me a nanny bot."

"Wait, what?! I gotta go get Neil, he loves this sorta thing!"

 

Nikki dashed out of the room, only to return a minute later, dragging Neil along with her by the wrist. She let go, and he stumbled, before correcting his stance. Nikki had dragged two chairs over for the both of them, before collapsing onto the one that was for herself. She held up her head with her hands, her elbows propped up on the desk, and stared intently at Max.

"Okay, okay! We have everything, now spill!"

"What is there to spill, Nik? My parents hate hearing me complain, so they bought a robot that could take care of me without them having to do anything."

"What kind of bot, Max? There's a lot of them that are really, really expensive, and your parents don't seem the type to go with a cheaper model."

"They went for a second hand one, I think. But it's only from a few years back, so no one is probably going to get on their asses. Whatever, you know?"

 

Max grabbed a water bottle, which he actually kept full of soda. Taking a few sips from it, he waited for whatever other question Neil probably wanted to ask him.

"So Max, what is it like to deal with that thing?"

"Ehh..."

 

Max tilted his hand from side to side, before capping his water bottle. 

"On one hand, I literally never have to clean my room now because that thing does it for me. On the other hand... Yeah, I've been interrupted while playing video games twice in three days because it always chooses the-fucking-worst time possible to start vacuuming."

"Ouch."

"Yeeep."

 

Max, Neil, and Nikki sat in silence for a couple of moments.

"Okay, so can we change the subject now?!"


End file.
